Woolie's Adventures
by Nova999
Summary: Join Woolie the Flaaffy, and his many friends on the farm as he goes on adventures around his home. A very lighthearted story, with cute characters (as well as some bored ones!) that updates occasionally.


The sound of the Dodrio crowing echoed throughout the entire farm. Inside a white house, in a bedroom a ten year old boy awoke, and bent down to stroke his sleeping Pokemon. The Pokemon's eyes fluttered open, and it made a soft sound. "Flaaffy."

"Come on Woolie, get up. Come down to eat before everyone starts working," the boy said. "Flaf..."

The Flaaffy slowly stood up, and followed the boy into a hallway and into the kitchen. Inside was the boy's father, mother, and younger sister.

"Good morning, Tim. Sleep well?" Tim's mother greeted. "Yep!"

Tim's mom lifted a pot from the stove, and brought it to the table. Tim's younger sister, Patricia, sleepily asked, "What is it?"

"I made oatmeal for breakfast, everyone get a scoop!" Tim's mom set down several bowls, and a ladle inside the pot.

As everyone scooped oatmeal into their bowls, with Tim's father scooping some into Tim's mom's bowl, Tim's mom set a bowl of water, and a bowl of food onto the floor, which Woolie snarfed down.

"Woolie, calm down, I haven't even gotten back to the table." Woolie looked up at Tim's mom with an innocent expression.

When Tim's mom sat down and began eating, Woolie, drank most of his water, before running away, tail swinging.

"Woolie is going to break something one of these days," Tim's dad muttered, before standing up. "I have to go to the city."

* * *

Woolie charged away from the house, over the hill past the corn field and to the Eevee pen. He walked around the edge of it until he spotted the Eevee he was looking for, the only one with floppy ears.

"Hey! Spst. Floppy!" Woolie whispered to the floppy eared Eevee. Floppy sighed. "What do you want, Woolie?"

"Wanna go exploring?" Woolie asked the Eevee.

"If it will be anything like last time? No way."

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun!" Woolie promised.

"No."

"You're no fun," Woolie pouted, before running away, tail swinging.

He ran back through the corn field, but instead of going back to the house, he went to the Buneary pen. Many Buneary ran around the pen, with most having the ball of fur on their ears shaved. The Lopunny sat in a circle, as if having a meeting. As Woolie approached, several of the playing Buneary stopped and bounced over to Woolie.

"Hey Mr. Woolie!" "Watcha' doin' here Mr. Woolie?" "Are you gonna play with us?" The Buneary all spoke at the same time, effectively making Woolie comprehend none of their words.

"I'm here to find someone to go on an adventure with me!" Woolie announced. The Buneary erupted into 'Pick me!'s and 'Ooooooh!'s.

"I can only choose one of you, so I'm going to close my eyes, spin around in a circle, and the Buneary in front of me when I open them will be chosen!" Woolie decided.

Woolie closed his eyes, and started spinning. Immediately, the Buneary formed a circle around Woolie.

Woolie opened his eyes and stopped spinning.

"You are chosen!" Woolie declared, pointing to a Buneary.

"Yes! Adventure! Adventure!" The Buneary celebrated, and the rest of the Buneary broke the circle and started playing again.

"What's your name?" Woolie asked the chosen Buneary.

"Angel! Mr. Woolie!" the Buneary enthusiastically said. "Well then, Angel. Let's go!" Woolie ran out the pen, and Angel sped after him.

As Woolie and Angel ran away, one of the Lopunny walked over to the gate. She turned to a Buneary who had witnessed the whole ordeal.

"Hey, April? Who is the Pokemon Angel is running away with?" The Lopunny asked April.

"Mr. Woolie!" April exclaimed. The Lopunny groaned.

"Oh great. I had a lot of "fun" exploring with Woolie," the Lopunny said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" April asked, tilting her head in question.

"It's sarcasm, sweetie."

* * *

Woolie and Angel approached a tree. At the top was a tree-house, which had a bridge leading to another house.

"I know they keep treasure up there. We just have to figure out how to get up," Woolie told Angel.

"Treasure! Wow!" Angel said, eagerly. "but how do we get up?"

Woolie looked around. leaning against a tree were several long branches, which gave Woolie an idea.

Woolie picked up the branches, and leaned them against the tree, while Angel watched, curious.

Woolie arranged the branches so that all three of them were side by side.

"Angel, see if you can climb up the branches." Angel hopped up, and quickly climbed up the branches. She stopped at the top.

"Okay, now I'm going to hold them, and you're going to stay at the top until you can jump into the tree-house." Woolie explained.

"Yes Mr. Woolie!" Angel exclaimed. Woolie held the branches up, and Angel stood on the ends of them, and jumped into the tree-house. She poked her head out the window, and said, "Aren't 'cha coming up?"

"Um, yeah, let me see." Woolie walked around the tree, and found many wooden blocks nailed in on the other side.

"Oh! There's a ladder over here!" Woolie said, and started climbing.

"What's a ladder?" Angel asked. Woolie peeked over the end of the ladder.

"Oh."

Woolie stepped up, and stepped over to the bridge.

"Let's go! To the other side!" Woolie said, and started walking across.

"Um, Mr. Woolie? I'm scared," Angel said, peeking over the edge.

"Oh. Well, hop on my back!" Woolie suggested.

Angel jumped on Woolie's back, and held on.

As Woolie walked across the bridge, he covered Angel with his tail to reassure her.

When they arrived in the other house, Angel hopped off Woolie's back, and bounded over to a small box.

"I think I found the treasure, Mr. Woolie!" Angel announced. Woolie walked over to her. "Why don't you open it?"

Angel flipped the box open. Inside were many painted rocks. Angel's eyes sparkled. "Treasure!" She reached into the box, and pulled out a purple stone.

"Are you ready to head back?" Woolie asked, grinning.

"Yes Mr. Woolie!" Angel hopped back on Woolie's back, clutching the purple rock to her chest. Woolie walked back across the bridge, and down the ladder. Angel hopped off, and Woolie raced her back to the pens, though Woolie let Angel win of course.

"I have to go back to the big house now," Woolie said to Angel.

"Oh. Okay! That was really fun, Mr. Woolie! Bye bye!" Angel turned around, and bounced back to the Buneary pen, still clutching the purple rock.

Woolie walked to the house, and went through the little door.

"Woolie!" Patricia ran up to Woolie and wrapped her arms around him.

"Flaaffy!"

Woolie walked over to the kitchen, where Mom was sitting down, reading.

"Flaaffy!"

Mom jumped, but calmed down when she saw it was Woolie.

"Flaaffy!"

"Oh, you must be hungry," she said, getting up. She poured some food into a bowl, and set it down. Woolie inhaled the food, and hugged Mom's leg in thanks.

"In a few hours, Tim will come back from school," Mom thought aloud.

"Flaf!"

Woolie raced through the house, into Tim's room, and jumped onto his little bed.

Woolie curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **There will be a second part to this day! Tim will be around, too!**

 **Aww, isn't Angel just adorable?**


End file.
